


Harapan yang hilang

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: OneTriestoWrite, i challenge you to write Ito Fadli fanfiction.
Relationships: Ito/Fadli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Harapan yang hilang

Ia kembali hidup, keajaiban datang menjemput. Awalnya ku kira Ito sudah mati, tapi tuhan masih memberi kesempatan lagi.

Sekarang dia disini, duduk disampingku sembari menatap bagian kumuh dari kota Jakarta. 

_Gue sayang lo._

_Gue bener-bener sayang sama lo._

_Lo sempet mati, mungkin lo lupa, tapi pas lo bernafas lagi gua langsung nangis. Lo masih ga sadar waktu itu tapi, mungkin lo bisa denger gua yang sesengukan di depan lo yang masih merem, kan?_

"Ito.."

Kedua tangan ku gunakan demi merangkul sosok lelaki ini, tidak ada ada gerakan yang ku rasakan kecuali tarikan nafas lembut dari sosok lelaki ini.

"Jangan tinggalin gue lagi ya."

"Gua mohon..."

Wajah ku benamkan ke bahu Ito, mulutku bergetar menahan tangisan yang masih ku pendam mengingat kejadian saat itu.

Dapat ku rasakan hangat pada kedua telapak tangan ini, juga tanda-tanda kehidupan yang sempat pudar beberapa waktu lalu. Sesuatu yang sangat ku harapkan ada saat mereka menghilang.

**Author's Note:**

> OneTriestoWrite, i challenge you to write Ito Fadli fanfiction.


End file.
